


Not Alone

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [104]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen's not alone.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Prompt Collection [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126062
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of this anon ask:
> 
> _u know what makes me weak? imagining a scared stephen reaching out for tony's hand automatically_

Stephen reached out with a hand that was trembling even worse than usual. He hated the obvious sign of his weakness but his need for reassurance somehow managed to override even his pride and reluctance.

“Tony,” he whispered, just a moment before warm and comfortingly strong fingers closed around his wrist.

“I’m here,” Tony whispered back. “You’re not alone.” He changed his grip until he could entangle their fingers as far as Stephen’s stiff and useless ones allowed. “I’m here,” he repeated.

Stephen could have cried from the sheer relief those words brought him but instead he squeezed Tony’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/626884611698507776/u-know-what-makes-me-weak-imagining-a-scared)


End file.
